


The Future Can Be Dangerous

by NotWhatSherl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Confused people, Gen, The Future, The Past, Watching the Show, companions meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhatSherl/pseuds/NotWhatSherl
Summary: The companions and Doctors get sent to a room to watch both their past and their future.





	1. Confused

With Jack (The Face of Boe)

“I must. But know this Time Lord, you are not alone.”   
Gasping for air, he sat up. Where was he? Wait, sat up? He hadn’t had a full body for billions of years. Wow. He felt so much younger than he had mere seconds ago, so much more alive.

With Ianto Jones

“Yes, I will. I promise. I will. Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please don't.”  
Groaning, he sat up and looked around. Where was he? Hadn’t he just died? Whatever had happened he hoped that Jack hadn’t forgotten him.

 

With Gwen Cooper

What had just happened? She was walking down a street in Cardiff and now she was in a pitch black room. Was this another alien invasion? She hoped not. She couldn’t deal with losing more people.

 

With Toshiko Sato

“Talk to me now, come on. Hey, Tosh.”  
That was all she heard before waking up in a dark room. But, she was supposed to be dead, wasn’t she? What had happened? Had they managed to save her? For some reason, she doubted that very much.

 

With Owen Harper

“Owen.”  
His name was the last thing he had heard before he died. Wait, he had died. Had they reanimated him or something? Nah, that couldn’t be it. Fuck, his head hurt. Why was he surrounded by darkness? Was this what death was like?

 

With Martha Smith-Jones

Was this a dream? It had to be. She was just lying in bed with her husband, Mickey. Now where was she?  
‘It could be an alien invasion.’ She thought to herself, ‘Maybe I can see the Doctor again!’

 

With Mickey Smith-Jones

Where was he now? He could sworn he was lying in bed with his wife, Martha, just a minute ago. Maybe this was another alien invasion. He hoped not, it was his day off. Then again, he never did have the best of luck with these things.

 

With Jenny (the Doctor’s Daughter)

Jenny was in her ship and flying to a world called Earth because her sources said that her father, the Doctor, was extremely fond of Earth. Then, without warning, a bright light encompassed her. And then, there was darkness.

 

With Donna Temple-Noble

She was walking to go and pick her children up from school when suddenly a flash of light appeared. Where was she? Had she been hit by a car? No. It couldn’t be. She hadn’t felt anything hit her. Without warning, Donna felt a searing pain in her forehead. It felt like her brain was exploding. When the pain died down, she remembered....

 

With Wilfred (Wilf) Mott

He was browsing through the papers at his newsstand when a light appeared and sucked him into a pitch black room. Was this something to do with aliens? He hoped so, maybe he could see the Doctor again. But more importantly, where was he and was Donna okay?

 

With Rose Tyler-Noble

She and her husband, Benjamin Tyler-Noble (the meta crisis Doctor) had been walking down their street when suddenly a bright white light had engulfed them.   
“Ow...” She muttered, clutching her head, “Ben? Ben? Are you there?” There was no reply. Where could he have gotten to? Where was she anyway?

 

With Benjamin Tyler-Noble (the meta crisis Doctor)

He and his wife, Rose, were walking down the street to their house when a bright light captured them in it’s grasp. Suddenly, he blacked out.  
Groaning, he opened his eyes, only to find that it was pitch black and even being half Time Lord with his enhanced eyesight, he couldn’t make out enough to figure out where he was.

 

With Sarah Jane Smith

Sarah Jane was driving back to her house after a long day at work when suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her car, almost like a portal to another dimension. And then everything went dark. She was still awake but nothing was visible, at least from her perspective.

 

With Rory Williams 

“There’s a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me.”  
“What?”  
He woke up in a pitch black room. He couldn’t see, hear, smell or feel anything. Where were Amy, the Doctor and River? What had happened to him? Was he dead. He didn’t think so.

 

With Amelia Pond

“Raggedy Man, goodbye!”  
Amy sat up. Where was she? Well, wherever the hell it was it was really, really dark. Where was Rory? She had only left the Doctor and Mels so that she could be with him. If he had left thinking she would stay with the Doctor then she was going to kill him.

 

With Brian Williams

Why was his son’s house empty? Where were they? Were they on a trip with the Doctor? Then, out of nowhere, a bright light appeared, enveloping him. And then, there was darkness.

 

With Professor River Song

“Spoilers. Goodbye, sweetie.”  
That was the last thing she said before waking up in complete darkness. Maybe something had happened to the Library’s database while she was gone. River doubted that that was what happened very much. If it wasn’t that then what was it?

 

With Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax

Vastra, Jenny and Strax were taking a carriage back to their house at 13 Paternoster Row when out of nowhere a white light sucked them, almost like a portal, into a dark, empty room. What could have happened? Where were they?

 

With Clara (Oswin) Oswald

She and Ashildr were traveling in their Tardis and had been for a good 1100 years when a bright light appeared and sucked her into a dark room. Was this another attempt at her life? There had been lots of those. Only one of them was successful. Basically, she was dead. Sort of.

 

With the ninth Doctor

“Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I.”  
Wasn’t he about to regenerate? What had happened? Where was Rose? And why was it so dark? Wait, this wasn’t the Tardis.  
‘Was this what happened to my past regenerations?” He thought to himself.

 

With the tenth Doctor 

“I don’t want to go.”  
Wait, shouldn’t he have regenerated? He should of regenerated. What on Gallifrey had happened? It was entirely possible that this was where past regenerations went; the darkest depths of his mind, not losing consciousness but laying dormant in the back of the mind. For some reason, he doubted that this was what had actually happened.

 

With the Eleventh Doctor

“I will always remember when the Doctor was me.”  
He should have regenerated. Had something gone wrong? It must’ve. But for now, he’d need to figure out exactly where he was. Could this be the back of his mind, where all the memories of his past selves went? He didn’t think so.

 

With the Twelfth Doctor

“You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first. Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and never, ever eat pears! Remember, hate is always foolish. and love is always wise. Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind. Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No one would understand it, anyway. Except, ah! (collapses) Except children. Children can hear it sometimes. If their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name. Argh! But nobody else. Nobody else, ever. Laugh hard, run fast, be kind. Doctor, I let you go.”  
He could have sworn that he regenerated, but maybe something went wrong, this idea sounded almost impossible, even in his head. Almost anything could sound possible inside of ones mind. But not this. There was no way this could be possible, and yet, here he was.

 

 

And with that, the lights flickered on.  
“Where am I?!?” Came a muffled shout from underneath a pile of four people (the Doctors).  
There were a lot of grunts and groans as people picked themselves up off of the floor.  
“Ianto! Gwen! Tosh! Owen! Doctor! Doctor! Martha! Rose! Sarah Jane!” Jack exclaimed, listing the people he knew.  
“Jack!” Ianto cried when he saw his lover, “Tosh! Owen! But you two were supposed to be dead! And so was I!”  
“Amy! Rory! River! Clara!” The eleventh Doctor hollered as he hugged each one, eyes tearing up.  
“Raggedy Man!” Amy yelled as she hugged him back, turning to her husband, she said, “Did you really think I was going to let you go, stupid face? It’s together or not at all!”  
She then kissed her husband.  
“Oh great, crying and kissing,” Eleven remarked, sounding exasperated, “Ow! River!” He cried as River slapped him for his cheeky remark. “Oi! Stop laughing!” He snapped as Clara continued to giggle at her friends’ antics.  
“Dad!” Cried Rory, rushing towards his father and giving him a hug.  
“I saw you yesterday! Wait, how long has it been for you?” Brian asked suspiciously.  
Looking sheepish, Rory said, “A few weeks.”  
“Sarah Jane! Blimey! It’s been a while since I last saw you!”  
“Doctor!” Sarah Jane said, hugging Eleven.  
“Oi! Spaceman! You wiped my memories!” Donna shouted as Ten dodged her hand, the one that she was about to slap him with.  
“Donna? Martha? Rose? Jack? Mickey? Sarah? What are you doing here?” Questioned the tenth Doctor.  
“I think a more important question would be what are we all doing here and why hasn’t it created a paradox?” Came a gruff, Scottish voice.  
“Doctor!” Yelled Clara, River and the Paternoster gang (sans Strax).  
“That shouldn’t be possible! Time Lords are only allowed thirteen regenerations!” Exclaimed Ten.  
“Yeah. I’m not sure how that happened either.” Said Eleven.  
“So, River, where are you?” Asked Twelve, curious to know if their timelines were in sync yet.  
“Well, I’ve done Trenzalore.” She replied.  
“Great, our timelines are now aligned. Wait, if you’ve been to Trenzalore then shouldn’t you be a data ghost? You’re corporeal.”  
“Huh.” River paused, thinking about it, “I’m not sure.”  
“Dad!” Jenny squealed as she ran over to Ten and hugged him.  
“Jenny!” He cried, hugging he back.  
“You have a daughter?” Rose asked Ten.  
“Yep!” Jenny said, replying for him, “I’m a generated anomaly. That means I was grown from a machine.”  
“Ah. Pro generator.” River hummed in understanding.  
“So we, other than the Doctors, know the Doctor, or at least, a Doctor, right?” Clara inquired.  
There was a chorus of ‘yups’ and ‘yeahs’. And a few ‘nopes’ coming from Owen and Tosh.  
“Then how about we do some introductions?” Suggested Ben (the meta crisis)  
“We’re not children.” Said Nine, snorting with contempt.  
Ignoring Nine’s rude comment Jack went first, “My name is Captain Jack Harkness but I haven’t used that name for years. I’m 5,000,000,127 and I Just died for the last time, which means, Martha, I saw you about five minutes ago.”  
“Oh right. I forgot who you were for a second there. You look so much younger now.” Replied Martha.  
“Okay, 5,000,000,127?” Ianto asked, turning to Jack.  
“It’s pretty hard being immortal and I aged as well, slowly but still.” Jack replied, “I didn’t forget you. Any of you. Also, I traveled with sassy and pinstripes.” He says pointing to Nine and Ten.  
“I’ll go next. My name’s Owen Harper and I worked for Torchwood.”  
“Past tense?” Questioned Rose.  
“Well considering I’m supposed to be dead, yeah.”  
“Oh, alright, calm down Owen, I’ll go next.” Tosh interrupted, “My name is Toshiko Sato But you can call me Tosh.”  
“Jones. Ianto Jones and I worked for Torchwood.” Ianto said, introducing himself.  
“Gwen Cooper and I work for Torchwood.”  
“I’m Martha Smith-Jones and I travelled with pinstripes over there.” She said, pointing at Ten who was pouting at getting called pinstripes.  
“I’m her husband Mickey and I travelled with sassy and pinstripes.”   
“My name’s Jenny and I’m his daughter.” She said jabbing her thumb in Ten’s direction.  
“Okay. My name’s Donna Temple-Noble and I’m part of a two way biological meta crisis. Oh, and I travelled with pinstripes.”  
“Sorry,” Nine said, sounding confused, “Two way biological meta crisis? How on Gallifrey did that happen?”  
“I lost my hand an then I got shot by a Dalek so I syphoned off all the extra regeneration energy into the hand and used the rest to heal myself but when Donna touched it it grew into a clone of me that was half human and she absorbed part of it.” Answered Ten, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“Ah, so that’s where that hand came from.” Ianto said, looking over at Jack.  
“You kept a hand?” Nine and Rory asked at the same time, both sounding slightly alarmed.  
“It was a Doctor detector.” Jack protested.  
“Alright, moving on from that. My new name is Benjamin Tyler-Noble, I hope you don’t mind, Donna. I’m the other part of the two way biological meta crisis.” Ben said.  
“My name is Rose Tyler-Noble and I traveled with pinstripes and sassy over there.” His wife said.  
“My name is Wilfred Mott, but you can call me Wilf and I’m Donna’s grandfather.” Introduced Wilf.  
“Sarah Jane Smith and I travelled with the third and fourth regenerations of the Doctor and I’ve met the one with pinstripes and the one with a bow tie.” Sarah Jane said.  
“My name’s Rory Williams, this my wife, Amy and we traveled with bow tie over there.” He said pointing to Eleven.  
“Oh yes, he mentioned you two.” Commented Sarah Jane.  
“Hi I’m Brian, Rory’s dad.”  
“Professor River Song and I’ve met pinstripes, traveled with bow tie and I suppose it was living, lived with the Scottish one.” River introduced.  
“I’ve met you before!” Donna exclaimed, “You were in the Library!”  
“The Scottish one?” Asked Twelve, sounding offended.  
“Well you do have a Scottish accent.” River replied, sounding smug.  
“Hello, I’m Clara Oswald and I traveled with bow tie and the Scottish one. Also, I’ve met or at least seen, every other regeneration.” Clara said, still laughing at the banter between Twelve and River.  
“Have we met before?” Inquired Rory, “Because you sound familiar.”  
“So do you, Nina.” Clara replied.  
“Nina?” Vastra and Sarah Jane questioned at the same time.  
“It was a nickname.” Clara shrugged the question off.  
“You’re Oswin Oswald!” ‘Nina’ exclaimed, having figured it out, “But you got turned into a Dalek!”  
“Oh yeah I’m fine now. She was just an echo of me anyway.”  
“Right.” Said Rory, still not fully understanding.  
“My name is Madame Vastra, this is my wife, she is also called Jenny and this is Strax.” Vastra said, pointing to Jenny and Strax as she said their names.  
“Hey! We have the same name!” Jenny, the younger exclaimed.  
“Maybe one of us should be Jen or something.”  
“I’ll be Jen!” The younger of the two exclaimed excitedly.  
“Alright. I’m the ninth regeneration of the Doctor, I’m 903 years old and I was just about to regenerate but something seems to have gone wrong.”  
“Moving on I’m the tenth regeneration of the Doctor, I’m 907 and like my ninth regeneration, I was also about to regenerate.”  
“907?! You’ve only had that body for four years?!” Nine yelled.  
“Yeah.” Ten answered sheepishly.  
“Sorry, did you say regeneration?” Owen asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, Time Lords have a way of cheating death where they change every cell in their body but they’re only allowed to do it thirteen times. Which means...” Ten said, hesitantly turning to face Twelve, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“Yeah, I shouldn’t but I am. I tried not to put too much thought into it.”  
“Anyway,” Eleven said, interrupting them, “I’m the eleventh regeneration of the Doctor I was supposed to regenerate and I’m somewhere around 2,000 years old.”  
“Well that escalated quickly...” Owen muttered under his breath.  
“2,000?!” Exclaimed Amy, “Last time I saw you, you were 1,200.”   
“Oh. Right. You must have just been touched by the angels then.”  
“Angels? I thought you were an alien? Do aliens believe in angels like some humans do?” Owen snorted.  
“Owen!” Tosh berated.  
“I was talking about the Weeping Angels. They’re the deadliest creatures in the universe.” Eleven replied bitterly.  
“I’m the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor and I’m over 2,000.” Twelve said, bringing and ending to the introductions. “And like the other three, I was supposed to be regenerating.”  
“Wait, So if you were supposed to be regenerating then how can you remember who I am?” Clara asked Twelve with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
“Uhhhh.... I’m not sure. It might something to do with me dying ends up removing the neural block.” He replied, still a bit unsure about it all.  
“Sorry, neural block?” Gwen asked, confused by their interaction. But they just ignored her question.  
“Okay, so considering the sofa and the TV, I’d say that we’re here to watch something and that we won’t be let go until we do.” Concluded the ninth Doctor.  
“Have we met?” Tosh asked Nine.  
“Not sure. Maybe we have.” He replied.  
“Okay, great time to have a chat but can we just get on with this, yeah?” Owen said, butting into their conversation.  
Then the TV turned on.


	2. Rose

Rose

“Why does it say my name?” Rose asked, slightly panicked.  
“I’m not sure.” Replied her husband.

[The Tyler's flat]

(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30.) 

“Nice bed head, Rosie.” Teased Jack in his usual manner.  
“Shut up!” She said, punching him in the shoulder. 

( A young blonde woman gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. Her mother, who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)   
ROSE: Bye! JACKIE: See you later!

[Henricks Department Store]

“I thought that place blew up.” Said Donna.  
“Must be before that.” Mused Martha.  
The Doctors, Ben and Rose grinned to themselves, knowing what would happen next.

(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's. The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -) 

Martha and Ben were feeling slightly jealous, each seeing their respective partners with someone else.  
TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.   
(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.)   
GUARD: Oi! 

“Well that was rude.” Donna huffed.  
(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.)   
ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there? 

“Not creepy at all.”   
“Shut it, Owen.”  
Everyone in the room tensed and looked at the screen suspiciously. What was going on and where was this ‘Wilson’ anyway?  
(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.)   
ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on. 

Rose felt bad for Wilson. She never did find out what actually happened to him. The nestene duplicates had probably killed him.  
(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.)  
ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?   
(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.)   
ROSE: Wilson? Wilson! 

“Persistent aren’t you?” Vastra commented.  
(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)   
ROSE: You're kidding me.   
(More noises behind her.)   
ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it? 

“I don’t think it’s someone mucking about, Rose.” Her husband said teasingly.  
“You don’t say?” She replied.  
(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.) ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.   
(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)   
ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you? 

“Maybe I could meet this Derek guy sometime, he sounds like fun.” Everyone who knew Jack shuddered at the thought of it.  
“Oh, God no.” Rose protested, just a tiny bit scared at the idea.  
(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.)   
“Autons.” River muttered under her breath, understanding what was happening.  
Nine and Ten each gave her a confused look, not understanding how she knew so much.  
DOCTOR: Run. 

“Finally,” Nine smirked, “It’s getting interesting.”  
“Oi! You and your ego!” Scolded River.  
(He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)

[Service lift]

ROSE: You pulled his arm off.   
DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic. 

“Ooh plastic. I like plastic.” Mumbled Rory, confusing most of the people there.  
ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?   
DOCTOR: Why would they be students?   
ROSE: I don't know.   
DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?   
ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.   
DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.

“Wow,” River whistled, sounding surprised, “you’ve impressed him already.”  
Rose blushed slightly at the praise, “Thanks.”   
ROSE: Thanks. 

“You’re repeating yourself there, Rosie.” Teased Jack.  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She replied in a joking manner.  
DOCTOR: They're not students.

“Well that was quick.” Remarked Mickey.  
“Stupid boy! Those are autons! You human scum have no grasp in alien species!” I think we can all guess who said this.  
“Shut up, Strax!” Vastra, Jenny, Eleven, Twelve and Clara all said in unison.  
ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.   
DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?   
ROSE: Chief electrician.   
DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.

“Ow!” Clara whacked Twelve on the back of the head, “What was that for?!”  
“You know what it was for!” She retorted.  
“You know Doc, you could have found a better way to break it to her.”  
“Five billion years and you’re still calling me ‘Doc’. Some things never change.” The tenth Doctor sighed, shaking his head. Secretly, he didn’t mind all that much.

[Behind Hendrik's]

ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!   
DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes.   
ROSE: I've had enough of this now. 

Rose laughed at this. Now she wouldn’t have given up her time with the Doctor for anything. After all, it was how she met her husband.  
(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.) 

“Good old sonic!” Ten cheered. The others only rolled their eyes at his antics.  
ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?   
DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb)

“I thought you didn’t like weapons?” Said Martha, confused as to why the Doctor was planning on using a bomb.  
“My ninth regeneration was a little more...” Ten shot a glance towards Nine, “...lenient with those kinds of things...” He trailed off.

DOCTOR: So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. 

“Beans on toast?” Sarah Jane asked, sounding confused. The Doctors only shrugged.

DOCTOR: Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.   
(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?   
ROSE: Rose.   
DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!

“Wow.” Mickey said, “Lovely aren’t you?”

[Street]

(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.)   
TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!   
(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)

“That was dramatic.” Stated Rory.  
“Grenades!” Strax yelled in excitement.  
“Shut up Strax!” Everyone hollered at their favourite homicidal potato dwarf.

[The Tyler's flat]

(BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.)   
TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate   
(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.)   
JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself. 

Rose was mad at that, “My skin is not like an old bible!” She paused for a second, thinking.“Is it?”  
“No-no, not at all.” Her husband stuttered. The rest of the people there stifled their laughter at his attempt to appease his wife.  
(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.)   
MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!   
ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.   
MICKEY: Well, what happened?   
ROSE: I don't know! 

“Liar.” Jack remarked.  
“Shut it, Jack.”  
MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?   
ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything. 

“Sure...” Jack drawled.  
“Would you just shut up?!” Rose said, raising her voice, she was starting to get annoyed now.  
JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.   
ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.   
(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.) 

Everyone laughed at this. Amy and River were liking the Doctor’s former companion more and more.  
JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.   
(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)   
JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.

“Is your mum always like this?” Amy asked, giggling slightly at how dramatic she was.  
“Yup.” Rose said, popping the ‘p’.  
“Good old Jackie.” Ten smiled. The ‘good old’ thing was becoming a theme.  
MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.   
ROSE: I'm all right.   
MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it? 

“Was there a match on?” Martha asked, turning to her husband.  
“He still does that?” Rose questioned Martha.  
“Yeah.” Martha replied, smiling.  
ROSE: Is there a match on? 

“Wow. Good guess, Martha.” Said Ianto.  
MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe. 

“You sure about that, Mickey Mouse?” Despite being 5,000,000,127, Jack would never pass up the chance to tease Mickey.  
ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there?  
MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.   
ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.   
(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.) 

“You brought it home?” Brian asked, turning to the young woman.  
“Yeah,” Rose answered, slightly embarrassed, “I was a bit distracted and forgot to throw it out.”  
MICKEY: Bye, bye.   
ROSE: Bye.   
(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.) 

Everyone in the group laughed at Mickey’s antics, even Mickey himself, though, he cheeks were tinged slightly pink due to embarrassment.  
TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.

“Wow,” whistled Gwen, “When you blow something up, you really go all out don’t you?”  
(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)

[Rose's bedroom]

(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.)   
JACKIE [OC]: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.

“Life and soul, she is.” Remarked Clara.  
The group chuckled at that.

[The Tyler's flat]

JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.   
ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers. 

“I don’t blame you,” Amy laughed, “I wouldn’t have taken the job either.”  
“What’s a butchers?” Jen inquired, having never heard of one before.  
“It’s a place where they uh...” Jen’s father paused for a moment, trying to think of how to explain it, “they uh... they kill animals and chop up meat to sell as food.”  
“Yuck.” Jen said with slight disgust, “I don’t think I’d want to work in a place like that either.”  
JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim. 

“I think she needs to look at a dictionary.” Mickey remarked jokingly, “How is having someone tell her she looked Greek a valid claim?” He sounded slightly exasperated towards the end of his sentence.  
(Something rattles at the door.)   
ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.   
JACKIE: I did it weeks back!   
ROSE: No, you thought about it. 

A few people snorted at this.  
(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.) 

“How the hell did you find her?!” Owen asked, confused.  
“I wasn’t looking for her!” Nine replied, sounding a bit annoyed.  
“Then who were you looking for?”  
“Not who, what.”  
DOCTOR: What're you doing here?   
ROSE: I live here.   
DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for? 

“Really?” River asked Nine. He just shrugged.  
ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.   
DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then. 

Clara whacked Twelve on the head and River slapped Eleven.  
“Ow!” He exclaimed, cheek now tinged red, “River!”  
ROSE: You. Inside. Right now. 

“Commanding. I like it.”  
“Shut up, Jack.”  
(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.)   
JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?

[Jackie's bedroom]

(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)   
ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.   
JACKIE: She deserves compensation.   
(The Doctor is in the open doorway.)   
DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.   
JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown. 

Rose groaned, “Oh no... please tell me that she didn’t actually do that...”  
“She, uh she kind of did.” Ten said, looking uncomfortable.  
DOCTOR: Yes, you are.   
JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.   
DOCTOR: Yes, there is.   
JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.   
DOCTOR: No.

Everyone had stopped holding in their laughter by this point and Jack and Owen were almost on the floor, they were laughing so hard.

[The Tyler's flat]

ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?   
DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.   
ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.   
(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.)   
DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien. 

“How’d you know that?” Donna asked Nine but he just ignored her question and kept watching the show.  
ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.   
(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)   
DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending 

“Were you even listening?” Rose enquired, shaking her head towards Nine mockingly.  
“Probably not.” He replied.  
ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.   
DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.   
(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)   
DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears. 

“Was that the first time you saw yourself since your regeneration?” Clara questioned Nine.  
“Uh, yeah, it was.” He answered her, looking slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his last regeneration.  
ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.   
(The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.)  
DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.   
ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.   
(The pack of cards goes flying.) 

“Well done.” Everyone sniggered at Owens sarcastic remark.  
ROSE: I want you to explain everything.   
DOCTOR: Maybe not.   
(The cat flap rattles.)   
DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?   
ROSE: No.   
(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)  
ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.   
(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.) 

“Are you ignoring me?”  
“Possibly.” Rose said, sending the less mature of the group into a fit of giggles.  
ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?   
(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing.)

“Wow.” Nine remarked, “It runs in the family.”  
“What runs in the family?” Rose asked suspiciously.  
“The obliviousness.” Twelve answered for him, getting a whack to the back from Clara.

(The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)   
DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless. 

“Wow. Just wow.” Rory said, looking unamused.  
ROSE: Do you think?   
(Rose hits him with it.)   
DOCTOR: Ow!

Everyone except the Doctors and Ben burst out laughing at this.  
“Hey!” Nine exclaimed indignantly, “It hurt!” But this only made people laugh louder.

[Staircase]  
ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.   
DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you. 

River liked the amount of sarcasm this Doctor had. It was even more than his twelfth regeneration.  
ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.   
DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation. 

Most people snorted at this, amused by his antics.  
ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.   
DOCTOR: No, I don't.

[Outside the block of flats]

ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.   
DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?   
ROSE: Sort of.   
DOCTOR: Doesn't work.   
ROSE: Who are you?   
DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.   
ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what? 

“At least you didn’t say ‘Doctor who’.” Eleven grumbled.  
“I don’t know...” Twelve said reluctantly, “I kind of like it.”  
DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. 

“That’s all he ever says.” Donna muttered, scowling.  
ROSE: The Doctor.   
DOCTOR: Hello!   
ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?   
DOCTOR: Sort of.   
ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?   
DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.   
ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?   
DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all. 

“Aren’t you just great with people?” Owen remarked, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
ROSE: It tried to kill me.   
DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.   
ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you. 

“Sort of, yeah.” Nine said, answering the on screen Rose’s question.  
DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. 

Everyone shot Nine an aggravated look and sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t keep doing that.  
ROSE: You're full of it.   
DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. 

“Really?” Mickey moaned, he was starting to get annoyed now.  
ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?   
DOCTOR: No one.   
ROSE: What, you're on your own? 

Eleven smiled sadly at that, remembering his time without the Ponds or Clara. Even then he had had Vastra, Jenny and Strax. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he had believed himself to be.  
DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.   
ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?   
DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.   
ROSE: So that's radio control?   
DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?   
ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?   
DOCTOR: Long story. 

“I hate that answer.” Clara grumbled in an undertone, causing a few heads to turn towards her. They looked even more confused when Twelve had nodded his head in agreement.  
ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops? 

Jack and Owen snorted at that, “Really, Rosie?” Rose just shrugged.  
DOCTOR: No.   
ROSE: No.  
DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?  
ROSE: No.   
DOCTOR: But you're still listening. 

“It’s odd how that always happens, isn’t it?” Ten remarked.  
ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you? 

“Just the Doctor.” Ten answered casually.  
DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home. 

“Did you really expect her to forget you?” Jen asked her father, well, one of them.  
“Well, no, not really but I certainly hoped.” Ten responded, sounding a bit uncomfortable.  
(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)

“That’s really how you travel?” Owen scoffed, “By police box? And it makes a wheezing sound as well? Is it broken?”  
“Hey!” Eleven protested, indignant, “It’s bigger on the inside and I’ll have you know she’s supposed to make that noise!”  
River rolled her eyes at his childishness, “No she’s not.” She paused, “You leave the breaks on.”   
“Really?” Sarah Jane asked, incredulous.  
“But, but it, it’s a cool noise!” Eleven spluttered, slightly embarrassed.  
Meanwhile the younger Doctors were wondering how River knew so much about the Tardis, growing more and more suspicious of her every time she spoke. Just who was she and how did she know so much.

[Mickey's flat]

MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off! 

“Didn’t know you had it in ya, Mickey Mouse!” Jack guffawed, rolling on the floor laughing at an extremely flushed Mickey.  
ROSE: Shut up.   
(They kiss.)   
MICKEY: Coffee?   
ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer? 

“You mean you didn’t wash cups properly then? How did you even survive?” An incredulous Martha asked, turning towards her husband.  
MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails! 

“Why? What’s so secret?” Jack asked suggestively. Mickey groaned.  
(Rose uses Search-Wise.net to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)

“Looks like you got found out, Doc.”

[Clive's street]

(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.)   
ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.   
MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.

“He’s got a point.” Said Amy.   
(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.)   
ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.   
BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters! 

The group sniggered at that while the Doctors blushed.  
(A couch potato comes to the door.)   
CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.   
ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.   
CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.   
(Clive waves at Mickey.)   
CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it?   
CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.   
CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?

“Wow. That really says something about you, doesn’t it, Doc?” Jack chuckled, teasing the Doctor.  
River snorted at this.  
“What’s so funny?” Owen interrogated River, confused.  
“With the amount of times he’s been married to women, I doubt very much that he only attracts the attention of men.” River said, amused.  
“You can talk.” Twelve shot back at her.  
“Right. So, you’ve both married multiple times?”  
“To be honest,” Eleven confessed, “most of them were accidents.”  
“Which ones?” Demanded Amy, wanting to know if her best friend would betray her daughter.  
“Calm down, Pond.” Eleven said, attempting to cool her anger towards him.  
“No.” Amy hissed at him, “Which ones?”  
“Well, there was Elizabeth the first, his fault.” Eleven answered, pointing at his tenth regeneration, “And then there was Marilyn Monroe. Blimey, that was a mistake. And lastly, there was Cleopatra, oops.”  
“That’s a lot.” Owen said whist fully, wishing he could get that kind of attention.  
“Moving on.” Sarah Jane interrupted them.

[Clive's shed]

CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?   
ROSE: Yeah.   
CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original.  
(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.)   
CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?   
ROSE: It must be his father.   
“Nope,” Nine said cheerfully, “Just plain old me.”  
CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion. 

The Doctor’s daughter looked confused, “One companion?” Her fathers only shrugged, they were just as confused.  
ROSE: Who's that?   
CLIVE: Death. 

The Doctors frowned at that. He did have a point. All of his companions left him, got left behind or ended up dead.  
(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.)   
CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.

[Clive's Street]

(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.)   
MICKEY: Come on, then.

Amy giggled at him, “Really?” She asked a blushing Mickey.

[Clive's shed]

CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.   
(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)   
ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?   
CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.

“Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a medal!” Eleven yelled excitedly while his wife and in-laws rolled their eyes at his antics.  
“That’s the closest anyone has ever gotten to discovering who I am without me telling them.” Ten commented offhandedly.

[Clive's street]

(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.)   
ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. 

“That’s what made you think he was a nutter?” Nine huffed, offended. He turned away from Rose and crossed his arms in a childish manner.  
“Honestly,” Ianto sighed, exasperated, “the oldest people are always the most childish.”  
Clara nodded in agreement, “Yup. He’s almost as childish as the kids I used to teach.”  
“Oi!” Twelve protested indignantly, “I’m less childish than that disruptive influence!”  
“Sure...”  
(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.)   
MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza! 

“How could you not tell that I was plastic?” Mickey complained, turning to Rose.  
“It was a long two days.” Rose defended.  
ROSE: Or Chinese.   
MICKEY: Pizza!   
(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)

“Seriously, how did you not notice?” Mickey asked, sounding even more dejected.  
“Like I said,” replied Rose, “Long two days.”

[Pizza restaurant]

(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)   
ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?   
MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor? 

“All of a sudden you’re interested!” Exclaimed Jen.  
“I was an auton!” Mickey responded.  
ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second? 

“Self obsessed much?” Jack joked before getting a slap across the face from Rose.  
MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?   
ROSE: No.   
MICKEY: Come on.   
ROSE: Sort of.   
MICKEY: What was he doing there?   
ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous. 

“Really?” Amy asked sarcastically, “How could travelling the universe in a blue box with a strange man who can’t drive it possibly be dangerous?”  
“Strange man?” Ten asked in mock offence.  
“Can’t drive?” Eleven followed up while Nine and Twelve rolled their eyes.  
“You do leave the breaks on and forget to put the stabilisers on.” River said, proving Amy’s point. Nine, Ten and Ben narrowed their eyes, how did this woman know so much about the Tardis?   
‘Is she a Time Lord?’ Ten wondered, he now remembered how they had saved Gallifrey.  
MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. 

“I’m still offended that you didn’t notice!” Mickey huffed, turning his back on Rose, who only rolled her eyes in response.

MICKEY: You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. 

MICKEY: Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart. 

“Once again, how could you not tell?”  
ROSE: What're you doing that for?   
WAITER: Your champagne.   
MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?   
WAITER: Madam, your champagne.   
ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?   
MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he? WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne? 

“Persistent, isn’t he?” Sarah Jane commented. The people who remembered the incident only smirked, knowing what would happen next.  
MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.   
(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.) 

“Hahahahaha!” Jack guffawed, being placed in his younger body had made him just as immature as he used to be. Ianto sighed, Jack was exactly the same as ever.  
MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.   
(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)   
DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!   
(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.) 

“Oi!” Cried Rory, “Plastic has feelings too!” The people who didn’t know him very well shot him a confused look.  
“Don’t mind him,” Amy said, interrupting their thoughts, “he has plastic issues.”  
“Hey!” Rory exclaimed indignantly but Amy just shushed him.  
MICKEY: Anyway.   
(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.)   
MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.   
(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.) 

River smirked, she could see why the Doctor took her with him.  
ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!   
(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)

[Outside the restaurant]

(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)   
ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on! 

“Tube thing?!” The younger Doctors yelled, sounding annoyed while Twelve just glared at Rose.  
DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.   
ROSE: Use it!   
DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here. 

“Ohhhhh, I can’t wait to see your reaction, Rosie!” Jack said, excited. Meanwhile, the members of the Torchwood team were still confused. How was Jack so close with this Rose person anyway? They wondered whether they’d get to see a bit of his past.  
(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.)   
ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!   
(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)

Jack chuckled at this. It was a funny reaction. Rose blushed at the thought of what had happened.

[Tardis]

ROSE: It's going to follow us!   
DOCTOR: The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. 

Amy huffed, “Still as rude as ever.”  
(There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons. Don't like it.)   
DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?   
ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?   
DOCTOR: Yes.   
ROSE: It's alien.   
DOCTOR: Yeah.   
ROSE: Are you alien?   
DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?   
ROSE: Yeah. 

“You’re taking this well.” Commented Tosh.  
DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.   
(Rose bursts into tears.) 

No one seemed to notice but Rose had a pink tint on her cheeks, seemingly embarrassed about the memory.  
DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.   
ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?   
DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that. 

*smack* Amy had slapped Eleven’s cheek. He was now grumbling under his breath about how that was hundreds of years ago and that you can’t really blame him.  
ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?   
DOCTOR: Melt?   
(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)   
DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! 

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not worried because Mickey might die?” Sighed Sarah Jane.  
(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.)   
ROSE: What're you doing?   
DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!   
(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)   
ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.

“Haha!” Eleven exclaimed, “It Is now!” River, Amy, Rory and Clara face palmed, he could be so childish sometimes.

[Westminster]

(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.)   
DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.   
ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly? 

“Yes.” Stated Eleven confidently. Nine looked at him in confusion.  
DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.   
ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.   
DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night? 

Donna slapped Nine, who then proceeded to rub his cheek in agony whilst everyone else laughed at him.  
ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien. 

“Oi!” Protested the Doctors.  
DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-  
ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.   
DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right? 

“Stupid ape?!” The humans yelled, finally fed up with how rude the Doctor was being.  
ROSE: All right.  
DOCTOR: Yes, it is!   
ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North? 

“I always wondered that.” Mickey said, adding to television Rose’s question.  
DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.   
ROSE: What's a police public call box?   
DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.   
ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?   
DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner! 

“I’d rather not be dinner, thanks.” Said Ianto, showing his more sarcastic side.  
ROSE: Any way of stopping it?   
(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)   
DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. 

“Anti-plastic.”  
“Shush, Jack.”  
“Anti-plastic.”  
“Not you too, Jen.”  
ROSE: Anti-plastic.   
DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?   
ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?   
DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.   
ROSE: What's it look like?   
DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.   
DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What? 

Everyone snorted at this.  
“Did you really not notice that, Doctor?” Wilf inquired, turning to Ten, who looked extremely sheepish.  
(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.)   
DOCTOR: What? What is it? What? 

“And you were saying that Rose and her mum were oblivious.” Snickered Clara.  
(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)   
DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!

[South bank]

(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)   
DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-  
ROSE: The breast implants. 

Donna raised an eyebrow, that was the first thing Rose thought of?  
DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.   
ROSE: What about down here?   
(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)   
DOCTOR: Looks good to me.   
(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)

[Nestene chamber]

(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)   
DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.   
ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go. 

“Don’t kill the plastic!” Wailed Rory, earning him a stern look from both his wife and his daughter.  
DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.   
(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)   
DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.   
(The stuff in the vat flexes.)   
DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?   
(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.)   
ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.   
MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!   
ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive. 

“Stop being so rude!” Clara scolded, sending a pointed look in Nine’s direction.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.   
ROSE: You knew that and you never said?   
DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? 

“Honestly,” Martha sighed, shaking her head, “sometimes I wonder how you actually hold normal conversations with people.”  
“He doesn’t.” Everyone else said in synchronisation.  
(The Doctor continues downwards.)   
DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? 

“How do you put up with him?” Brian asked the rest of the Doctor’s companions.  
“We don’t.” And there was the synchronisation again. The Doctors pouted at this. Except, of course, Twelve, who rolled his eyes at their childishness. This elicited a giggle from Clara.  
(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.) 

“Creepy.”  
“You’re telling me.”  
“Be quiet.” Madame Vastra scolded the companions.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go. 

“Oi! Stupid little people?” The humans yelled, annoyed that they were being referred to as such.  
ROSE: Doctor!   
(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)   
DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?   
(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.)   
DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them! 

Nine looked down, he hadn’t remembered what had happened to Gallifrey yet.  
ROSE: What's it doing?!   
DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!   
(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)   
ROSE: Mum?

[Outside a police station]

JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.

“Is compensation all that she’s worried about?” Asked Wilf.  
“At that moment, yes.” Rose and Ben said at the same time.  
“Blimey, she sounds almost as bad as my mum.” Donna chimed in.  
“Almost?” Rose and her husband asked incredulously, not being able to imagine that there was someone worse than Jackie.

[Nestene chamber]

ROSE: Where are you, mum?

[Outside Queens Arcade]

JACKIE: I'm in town.

[Nestene chamber]

ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!

[Outside Queens Arcade]

JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!

Everyone face palmed and groaned at this.

[Nestene chamber]

ROSE: Mum! Mum!   
(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.)   
DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!   
(The Eye lights up with energy.)   
ROSE: It's the end of the world.

“That’s a bit dramatic.” Ianto commented.  
“Well, it was, sort of.” Protested Rose.  
“Yeah but no one says it.” Amy added. Rose blushed.

[Queens Arcade]

CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.   
(A shop dummy moves.)   
CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.   
(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.)   
CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.   
(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)

Everyone gasped.   
“No!” Rose cried, “Not Clive! I liked him!” Ben put his arm around his wife to comfort her. Nine muttered something about domestics, earning him a slap from Amy.

[Nestene chamber]

(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.)   
DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!   
ROSE: The stairs have gone.   
(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)   
ROSE: I haven't got the key!   
MICKEY: We're going to die!   
(Rose looks around for other possibilities.)  
(Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.)   
DOCTOR: No!   
NESTENE: Time Lord.   
(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)   
MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do! 

“Thanks,” Nine drawled, “I really appreciate it.”  
ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.   
(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.)   
ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze! 

“Woo!” Jack yelled, “Go Rosie!”  
(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)   
DOCTOR: Rose!   
(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)   
DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble. 

“Ya think?” Commented Amy.  
(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)

[Outside Queens Arcade]

(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)   
JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.

“Too late.”  
“Oh, shut it Captain Cheesecake.”

[Embankment]

JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they-

[Outside Queens Arcade]

JACKIE: Hello? Hello?

[Embankment]

(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.)   
ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.   
DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.   
ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. 

“She’s got a point.” Clara said, looking towards Nine.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.   
MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing. 

“Once again,” Nine said, “thanks.” Mickey just rolled his eyes.  
DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere. 

“Obviously you’re going to say yes!” Cried Amy. Rose looked down at this.  
ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?   
DOCTOR: Yeah.   
ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so. 

“WHAT!?!” All the companions yelled.  
DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.   
(The Tardis dematerialises.)   
ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.   
(The Tardis materialises.)   
DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?

“How long were you gone?”  
Nine shrugged, “Dunno, couple decades?”  
“What?” Rose sounded surprised.  
ROSE: Thanks.   
MICKEY: Thanks for what?   
ROSE: Exactly. 

“Oooh!” Jack cackled, “She got you there, Mickey Mouse!”  
Mickey blushed while everyone laughed or sighed at Jack’s antics.  
(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments would be appreciated!


End file.
